Frost
A rogue Ultra who defected from the Space Garrison a long time ago. He had learned to manipulate the cold, the antithesis of the Ultras. Appearance A mostly red Ultra who, design-wise, is an Ultraseven-type. His eyes are cyan instead of the usual yellow, and have no pupils. Where his silver is supposed to be, he is instead a dark grey in colour. The edges of his 'silver' markings have black lines on their interior and exterior. Personality What was once a petty criminal without a conscience or a sense of justice had become a tyranical force who takes joy in the suffering of others, and satisfying his greed. He thinks of murder and genocide as a trivial matter and simply calls it 'getting rid of the pests'. Overall, true to his name, he is a cold individual. History A long time ago, he was a delinquent among Space Rangers who refused to follow rules that he thought were stupid. Realising that he is "not like the others" due to not having the same ideologies as them, he eventually left the Garisson to persue his own goals. He went around the galaxy picking fights with anyone who he thought would provide him a good challenge. He caused a disturbance in a solar system somewhere and nearly destroyed a planet. A few Space Garisson members were sent to capture him, and succeeded. Frost eventually escaped his prison somehow, filled with hate towards the Ultras for his arrest. Some time later he had hones his skills and later sought to learn to control the cold and eventually mastered it, and once he did, he discarded his original name and took up the name of Frost. Using his powers, he terrorised multiple planets and took them over, building a sort of empire for himself. He had enslaved or teamed up with many alien races to add to his army which he led in an assault against the Land of Light, only to lose. Frost escapes and teams up with the Magma, who destroy L77, Ultraman Leo and Astra's homeworld. Frost later escaped once again and had remained in hiding. Frost continued to expand his empire from the shadows, becoming a feared force throughout the galaxy. Abilities *Ultra Powers: Techniques he learned at the Ultra Garisson. **Specium Ray: A basic + style ray. **Specium Shot: A basic L style ray. **Ultra Barrier: A barrier of light. **Ultra Slash: A cutting buzzsaw disc. **Hand Slash: A small bolt of energy. **Psychokinesis: Minor psychokinesis. *Forbidden: Techniques deemed forbidden to use by the Ultra Garisson. These take an impractical amount of energy to use. **Supernova: An energy blast powerful enough to turn a star into a black hole. Can instantly destroy planets. **Eraser Beam: A beam that literally erases things from space and time. **Assassination Ray: A small orange ray from the fingertips that can instantly kill almost anything. *Frost: His freezing abilities. **Chilling Aura: An aura around him that drastically lowers temperature. Can turn a desert into a snowland. **Ultra Blizzard: Cold energy from one or both of his hands that can freeze an Ultra solid, with temperatures even lower than the Land of Light without the Plasma Spark. **Freezing Blade: A cyan coloured blade of light that generates from his wrist(s). Freezes anything it cuts. **Sheer Cold: An extremely cold and thin beam from his index finger. If it hits an Ultra in the Colour Timer, Beam Lamp, or some other equivalent, they die instantly and have near 0% chance of revival due to their light effectively being put out, and they freeze to death from the inside. **Ultra Freezer: A cold beam from the hands fired in the X style. **Twin Freezer: Twin freezing beams from both his hands. **Pinpoint Frost: Beams from both hands apart that hit the exact same spot, freezing with impeccable accuracy. **Freezing Entombment: Frost freezes his target, effectively turning them into a huge icecube. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain